This disclosure relates generally to subterranean drilling operations and, more particularly, to monitoring corrosion and erosion in a downhole environment.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a borehole at a desired well site, treating the borehole to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
During drilling and production operations, various pieces of equipment are exposed to the downhole environment where corrosion and erosion, particularly of metal parts, may occur. Due to the presence of corrosive chemicals, such as, but not limited to, H2S and CO2, and abrasive particulates, metallic equipment in the downhole environment of well installations is subject to corrosion and erosion. Such corrosion and erosion may represent a serious risk of equipment failure. Particularly when downhole equipment fails unexpectedly, for example, due to unknown degrees of corrosion and erosion, a number of associated economic disadvantages for a drilling operator may result, such as undesirable downtime of drilling operations and unplanned repairs and replacement of affected downhole equipment.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and are not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.